


Сопротивление бесполезно

by Plzstopityou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Stockings, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzstopityou/pseuds/Plzstopityou
Summary: Когда переписка загружается, у Ацуму пропадает дар речи.«Как думаешь, Цуму, может, я и правда поправился?» — спрашивает у него Осаму, отправив следом две фотографии.Лучше бы там были долбанные мемы от Суны.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 41





	Сопротивление бесполезно

Ацуму успевает проснуться за несколько минут до того, как звенит будильник.  
Он жмурится, зевает во весь рот и с удовольствием тянется, разминая затекшие конечности. Когда Ацуму спит один, он распластывается по постели большой звездой, но сейчас ситуация иная — и не то чтобы он собирается на нее жаловаться.

Ацуму выжидает оставшиеся мгновения, перед тем как звук ненавязчивой стандартной мелодии тревожит утреннюю тишину, и только после этого лезет к лежащему рядом Осаму.

— Саму, — негромко зовет Ацуму, мягко прикасаясь губами к позвонку прямо над воротом футболки. — Доброе утро.

Осаму даже не реагирует — ни на ласковый шепот, ни на осторожные касания, ни на все еще звонящий на тумбе телефон. Ацуму честно старается не тормошить его слишком сильно, но когда Осаму только глубже зарывается в одеяло, то применяет запрещенный прием — прикусывает скат его плеча прямо через ткань, одновременно с этим щипая за задницу. Тот вскидывается, немилосердно вытянутый из сна, зло и глухо стонет и тянется вслепую, пытаясь ударить Ацуму. Безрезультатно.  
Осаму только путается в одеяле и злится от этого ещё больше.

Ацуму гадко смеётся ему в шею и снова зовет:  
— Саму, эй, Саму. Ты же пойдешь со мной бегать?  
— Ты совсем сдурел, Цуму? — возмущение тонет в зевке, и слова не кажутся грозными ни на грамм, — у меня выходной. Первый за полторы недели. Я буду спать.

Ацуму не сдаётся:  
— Ты же не работал вчера с обеда? И напомню — это я не вчера валялся на спине, пока один из нас старался как мог, чтобы ты кончил…

Рука Осаму все же находит цель и безжалостно шлепает Ацуму по голому боку.  
— Отвали, — рычит Осаму. — Никакого бега. Либо тебе придется меня тащить.  
Ацуму тут же обнимает его за талию, и тянет ближе — Осаму охает, ругается, пока он рассуждает:  
— А это идея, м? Понесу тебя на своей спине!

Осаму кое-как выбирается из цепких рук, отталкивает Ацуму от себя и из-под одеяла — теперь, завладев им полностью, он шустро заворачивается в смешной, возмущенный рулет — так, что даже головы не видно.  
Ацуму откидывается на спину, заложив руки под голову и какое-то время даже молчит, разглядывая потолок.

Через несколько минут, убедившись, что Осаму дышит спокойнее и тише, провалившись в дрему, Ацуму зловещим и очень громким шепотом сообщает:  
— Ты располнеешь, Саму. Станешь толстым, неповоротливым и… толстым.  
Одеяльный кокон шевелится, из него показывается растрепанная макушка; Осаму даже приподнимается на локтях, тяжело вздыхая, и поворачивается к Ацуму лицом — нисколько не разозленный, о нет.  
Кажется, что Осаму _весело_.  
— Какой богатый словарный запас. Все время удивляюсь, как ты сумел школу-то закончить.  
Ацуму кривится, морщит нос и показывает ему язык. А Осаму спрашивает, совсем не скрывая скепсиса:  
— Ну стану. И что? Перестанешь меня любить? Или только трахать?  
— Ты придурок? — в тон ему отвечает Ацуму, до глубины души задетый этим предположением. Он не представляет себе ситуации, в которой расхотел бы любить Осаму. Или трахать его.  
— А ты? Ну, чего ты пристал? На тренировке не набегаешься?

Ацуму не знает, что на это ответить — ему теперь ужасно хочется забить на пробежку, остаться в кровати с Осаму, уделить побольше времени расслабленным объятиям и поцелуям. Но если он сейчас отступится, Осаму же и задразнит его, не даст спокойной жизни — поэтому Ацуму с сожалением заставляет себя подняться и, прежде чем уходит в душ, поддевает:  
— Лентяй.

От метко брошенной ему вслед подушки Ацуму достаточно ловко уворачивается.

Он успевает вернутся с улицы, а Осаму все еще валяется, правда теперь с телефоном в руках. У него на щеке видны мятые следы от наволочки, волосы топорщатся в разные стороны — он выглядит абсолютно по-дурацки, а у Ацуму все равно начинает быстрее колотиться сердце — и физические упражнения тут совершенно не причем.

Чуть позже Осаму готовит им завтрак, и Ацуму снова думает о том, как было бы хорошо задержаться в этом моменте подольше: у Осаму сейчас редко бывают выходные, он работает на износ, почти не прибегая к посторонней помощи — и Ацуму правда гордится им и его выбором, но то, что этот выбор лишает их времени наедине друг с другом, его убивает.

Они и поговорить-то толком не успевают — Ацуму пора на тренировку, и он, еще не покинув пределы квартиры, думает только о том, как хочет в нее вернуться.

***

Уже переодевшись в форму, Ацуму проверяет телефон, прежде чем убрать его в шкафчик. На экране горят оповещения о двух новых сообщениях — будь они от кого угодно другого, Ацуму легко бы проигнорировал их существование до конца тренировки.  
Но сообщения от Осаму — и нет ни одной причины в мире, которая заставила бы Ацуму ждать несколько часов, прежде чем узнать, что тот пишет. Даже если — судя по тому, что одно из сообщений содержит фото — это очередной пересланый от Суны мем.

Когда переписка загружается, у Ацуму пропадает дар речи.

«Как думаешь, Цуму, может, я и правда поправился?» — спрашивает у него Осаму, отправив следом две фотографии.

Лучше бы там были долбанные мемы от Суны.

На фотографиях Осаму в разных ракурсах перед зеркальной створкой шкафа у них дома: на первой он расположился полубоком, вытянув и поставив одну ногу на мысок, а на второй стоит спиной, извернувшись так, что его лицо все равно обращено к зеркалу. И все бы ничего, если бы не одно маленькое «но» — на Осаму нет ничего, кроме чулок и какого-то белья, совершенно не прикрывающего задницу.

На его чертовом брате чертовы чулки и чертовы стринги.

Все самое обычное — никаких кружев и сложных завязочек, которые проще порвать, чем пытаться распутать — но это вовсе не делает вид Осаму менее блядским.  
Тонкий серый капрон не скрывает ни единого изгиба крепких, выделяющихся мускулов, а плотная черная резинка обхватывает бедро в самой широкой его части, несильно, но заметно сдавливая кожу. Наверняка, если оттянуть ее, останется рельефный след, по которому так хорошо было бы провести языком.

Ацуму вздрагивает от этой мысли, мотает головой, пытаясь отвлечься, но образ как будто впечатывается ему под веки за доли секунд — и все эти попытки оказываются тщетными.  
Он сдавленно сглатывает и снова смотрит на экран — скользит взглядом по фигуре Осаму, как будто видит ее впервые. Ему кажется, что даже голым тот не выглядит так открыто. Яркий дневной свет и хорошая камера не оставляют фантазии ни единого шанса — Осаму весь на виду. Каждый его изгиб, каждая мышца, каждый сантиметр тела.

Снова приходится сглотнуть скопившуюся слюну — Ацуму даже немного смешно, что он ну прямо как пес, которому показали сахарную косточку, но очень сложно пытаться хоть как-то бороться с реакциями своего тела, когда видишь нечто подобное.

К слову о реакциях: Ацуму, к своему ужасу, чувствует, как в паху у него скапливается тяжелое тепло — и он бы рад подумать о чем угодно, кроме как о ногах Осаму — в чулках, мать вашу, в чулках! — на его плечах, но это не кажется ему выполнимой задачей.

Осаму — самый настоящий гад. Такая вот месть — низкая, подлая — все, на что он способен, чтобы потешить свое, задетое абсолютно правдивыми словами Ацуму, самолюбие.

По крайней мере, в этом старается убедить себя сам Ацуму, не желая признавать, что Осаму почти не отстаёт от него в уровне физической подготовки.  
До сих пор.

Ацуму просто… давно не смотрел на него. То есть — не смотрел внимательно, не разглядывал, не изучал, стараясь отложить в памяти каждую деталь. Ему казалось, что он знает все и так — что он может просто чувствовать тело Осаму своим, и этого будет достаточно — этого и было достаточно — и все же, Ацуму осознает, что часто просто пренебрегал имеющейся у него возможностью любоваться Осаму.

За дверьми раздевалки уже слышен стук мяча, невнятные выкрики, скрип кроссовок о напольное покрытие, но Ацуму не может пошевелиться, чтобы убрать телефон, встать на ноги, и пойти наконец к остальным.

«Это унизительно», — думает Ацуму о собственной беспомощности и неспособности взять себя в руки. И тут же место этой мысли занимает совсем другая: «Но это же Саму».

Саму. Единственный, из-за кого у Ацуму будет рвать крышу и слабеть воля.  
Всегда — ещё в школе, и после выпуска, и год назад, и сегодня утром, и сейчас, и много-много дней в будущем — бегущий рядом с ним, или валяющийся в постели, счастливо смеющийся или ворчащий себе под нос, как недовольный старикан, располневший или, не дайте боги, лысеющий, в чулках, без них, в старой футболке и в новенькой рубашке — Осаму всегда будет вызывать в Ацуму слишком сильный, слишком пугающий отклик.

Ацуму принимает решение — оно невзрослое, недальновидное, оно совершенно тупое по меркам всех адекватных людей (и даже самого Ацуму) — но единственное верное сейчас.

Он кое-как выползает в зал, находит взглядом Мейана, призывает на помощь все свои актерские способности — и бессовестно врет своему капитану, что ему так поплохело, что лучше бы скорее отправиться домой, пока он не свалился в обморок где-нибудь на скамье или, того хуже, во время игры.  
Мейан хмурится, предлагает показаться в местном медпункте, но Ацуму только отмахивается — дома и стены лечат, а он ничего, придет в норму, может съел что-то не то или глотнул случайно водопроводной воды, в общем врач ему не нужен, а вот покой и собственная постель — очень даже.

Уже через пять минут Ацуму, даже не потрудившись переодеться из формы обратно, садится в такси и едет домой — ему просто везет, не иначе, что такая глупая отмазка от тренировки прокатывает.

Когда он появляется на пороге комнаты, едва сбив с ног кроссовки, ему открывается неожиданная картина: Осаму так и остался в чулках и этих невозможных трусах, которые и не прикрывают ничего, мог бы вообще снять — и сидит на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу и уткнувшись в телефон.  
— О, Цуму. Ты быстро.

Ацуму даже не скрывает удивления и легкого возмущениях:  
— Ты серьезно? Ждал, что я сбегу с тренировки? Просто сидел и ждал? Думал, я такой слабак, что побегу к тебе?

Осаму поднимает на него глаза — и Ацуму затыкается, не успев свернуть на новый круг идиотских вопросов.  
— Во-первых, ты прибежал, — и, прежде чем Ацуму пытается спорить, добавляет, — и мне это льстит. Я хотел, чтобы ты прибежал, знаешь? — он пожимает плечами и договаривает, — во-вторых, еще минут десять — и я бы снял все это. Хорошо, что ты успел раньше.

Ацуму даже не понимает, что двигается — его буквально швыряет к Осаму, он падает на колени перед ним, раздвигает его ноги, и прижимается губами ко внутренней поверхности бедра, прямо над резинкой чулка. Осаму отбрасывает свой телефон в то же мгновение и запускает пальцы в волосы Ацуму.  
Он судорожно выдыхает в ответ на каждое прикосновение — Ацуму ведет руками по гладким, затянутым в капрон икрам, ненадолго задерживается в чувствительных местах под коленками, и поднимается все выше, сминая пальцами упругие мышцы. Зубами Ацуму оттягивает резинку, прикусывает немного натертую кожу — судя по всему, чулки предназначались какому-то более хрупкому созданию, нежели его брат — и тут же зализывает потревоженный участок, языком ощущая приятную рельефность.  
— Саму-Саму-Саму, — сбивчиво повторяет Ацуму в те моменты, когда ему удается оторваться от своего занятия, — я был неправ, — получается высказать ему что-то более связное, чем бессознательный шепот. — Ты совершенный.

Осаму громко стонет — бесстыдно, голодно — и тянет Ацуму за волосы, направляя лицом к своему возбужденному члену, скрытому и сжатому тесной плотной тканью — она похоже на что-то спортивное, такое, что отлично справляется со своей задачей «фиксировать что-либо на том месте, где ему полагается быть».  
И тогда у Ацуму рождается план — гениальный, для его нынешнего состояния.  
— Нет, Саму, нет. Это будет слишком просто, — с трудом, стараясь не сбиваться, произносит он. — Ты выдернул меня с тренировки своей провокацией и решил, что тебе за это ничего не будет?

Осаму смотрит на него сверху вниз совершенно расфокусировано, с явным непониманием, и тогда Ацуму поднимается, толкает Осаму, чтобы тот оказался на спине, и командует:  
— Держи ноги, давай. Покажи мне себя.  
Осаму слушается без какого-либо промедления и комментариев — значит ему и в самом деле не терпится — подхватывает себя под коленями, подтягивая их к груди. Резинки чулок на его бёдрах, чуть завернувшиеся из-за манипуляций Ацуму, натягиваются сильнее, как и тонкая полоска ткани, проходящая между ягодиц. Осаму ерзает, пытаясь устроится удобнее, а Ацуму сообщает:  
— Я вылижу тебя, Саму. Тебе снова не придётся ничего делать. — Он улыбается краешком рта и говорит о самом главном, — но мы не станем трогать твой член. Кончишь в эти трусы для меня, м, Саму?

Осаму вздрагивает, хмурит брови, и явно имеет с десяток аргументов почему эта идея ему не нравится, но Ацуму не думает, что он всерьёз считает ее плохой.  
— Скажи мне да, — просит Ацуму, устраиваясь между ног Осаму, — и я дам тебе все.  
— Да, черт возьми, да, — выдыхает, сдаваясь, Осаму. — Пожалуйста, Цуму, мне нужно —  
— Я знаю, — ласково уверяет его Ацуму, — я всегда знаю, что тебе нужно.

Ацуму поддевает пальцами полоску трусов — ткань тянется совершенно неохотно, кажется, Осаму капитально ошибся и с их размером тоже — и как только влез, бедняжка — и сразу же приникает губами ко входу, ввинчивая язык в кольцо плотно сомкнутых мышц. Осаму дергается, стараясь не то уйти от прикосновения, не то продолжить его — в любом случае, это подстегивает Ацуму, и он с небывалым усердием — таким, которое он готов проявлять только ради волейбола и Осаму — принимается за дело уже всерьез. Засасывает, лижет, прикусывает тонкую нежную кожу, проталкивает язык так глубоко, как только может, и шевелит им внутри, заставляя Осаму издавать все эти чудесные, скулящие звуки.

Ацуму, как и обещал, не касается члена Осаму, и тот может только толкаться пахом вверх, в воздух, в свои тесные трусы, имитируя настоящие действия.  
Осаму жалуется, что ему мало, что нужно больше и «блять, Цуму, потрогай меня, прошу, потрогай» — и кончает, когда Ацуму осторожно вводит в расслабившийся, мокрый от слюны вход сразу два пальца — неглубоко, но ощутимо.

Осаму, не выдержав, отпускает ноги, бессильно укладывая их на плечи Ацуму, как тот и мечтал — и дрожит, туго сжимаясь на пальцах, все еще судорожно вскидывая бедра в желании ощутить хоть какой-то контакт.  
Ацуму, осторожничая только для вида, стягивает с Осаму белье — тугая ткань проезжается по болезненно-чувствительному члену, и Осаму дергается, сипло вскрикивает что-то недовольное. Ацуму успокаивающе проводит губами по стволу, и аккуратными, мелкими движениями, слизывает сперму, очищая Осаму — и пусть после этого тот только посмеет сказать, что Ацуму — не хороший брат.

А после Ацуму даёт Осаму немного времени, чтобы тот опомнился, пока он планирует, как именно будет разбираться с собственным возбуждением — в его воображении лидирует вариант «трахнуть Осаму между бёдер и кончить прямо на его чулки».  
О том, где Осаму раздобыл эти элементы гардероба и для чего собирался использовать их на самом деле, они еще поговорят позже.


End file.
